The field of the disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and system for gears in aviation engines and, more particularly, to an apparatus and system for a resilient gear in a gearbox in aviation engines.
Aircraft engines typically include a plurality of gearboxes including a plurality of gears. Gearboxes include power gearboxes and accessory gearboxes and may include epicyclic gear assemblies. Known epicyclic gear assemblies typically include an outer ring gear, a central or sun gear, and a plurality of planet gears disposed between the outer ring gear and the central gear and configured to engage both the ring gear and the central gear. During operation, a drive applies a rotational force to at least one of the ring gear, the plurality of planet gears, and the central gear, thereby inducing rotation of one or more of the other epicyclic gear assembly gears. Planet gears are often coupled together by one or more carriers by bearing pins extending through each planet gear. During operation, force is transmitted between the carriers and bearing pins inducing the bearing pins into misalignment within the planet gear. Such misalignment leads to premature wear of gear components, such as roller elements, and negatively impacts the overall efficiency of power transmission by the epicyclic gear assembly.